clashofclansfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Forum-Diskussionsfaden:Dorflayouts, Taktiken
Einmal „I’am a legend“ sagen zu können – das Ziel hatte ich schon seit längerem ins Auge gefasst, aber durch die dunklen Erinnerungen vom ewigen Suchen auf dem Weg zum Titan als maxed 10er bisher erfolgreich verdrängen können ;-) Mit meinen Ausführungen möchte ich ein wenig die Ängste vor dem schweren Weg nehmen und ein paar Tipps an die Hand geben, welche beim Erreichen der Legendenliga helfen können. Gute drei Wochen ist jetzt es her. Als fast maxed 11er habe ich mich um die 3800 Pokale in meiner Komfortzone eingelebt. Schnelle Suche, gute Beute und der Bonus machten das Farmen angenehm leicht. Helden sind alle Max und die Eagle ist gerade auf 2 fertig geworden. Nicht mehr viel auszubauen, ein paar Mauern, Kasernen, die neuen Stolperfallen und die Infernos auf 4 (wegen CW-matching bisher auf 3 gelassen) – kurzum die Welt war in Ordnung :-) Unser Clan (Ü30 Homeland!) ist ein reiner Farm Clan mit zwei Clankriegen pro Woche, coolen Homies und immer was zu Lachen. Wir haben bei uns im Clan drei „ältere“ 11er, die es schon bis zur Legende geschafft haben und sich so zwischen 4200 und 4600 Pokalen bewegten. Mein Weg zur Legende begann mit der 2. Pokaljagd in unserer mittlerweile 3-jährigen Clangeschichte. Weihnachten 2015 war die Top 100 in Deutschland das Ziel (89. wurde es dann) und jetzt wollten wir mal schauen, was denn möglich ist, wenn alle mitziehen! Von Championsliga I bis zur Legendenliga hat unser bester Clasher im Clan mal knapp drei Wochen benötigt, also gesagt und getan, mein Ziel war klar definiert – Ende der Saison will ich dieses schick glänzende Prestigewappen mein Eigen nennen. Wichtig und das als Tipp, Ressourcen spielten ab dem Tag der Entscheidung keine Rolle mehr – nur noch Pokale!!! Die Schlümpfe hatte ich gerade auf Stufe 2 gestartet, Delixlager war fast voll und der erste Inferno lief auf 4. Der Anfang lief klasse, viele 10er bei der Suche, welche ich mittlerweile mit Queenwalk und Walküren relativ mühelos mit zwei häufig auch drei Sternen schlagen konnte. Je Sieg ca. 15 Pokale im Schnitt, Titan III mit 4100 Pokalen war innerhalb weniger Tage erreicht. So kann es weitergehen, dachte ich. Dazu kam mit Titan der verlängerte Schutz mit 2 Stunden, welcher sich ideal für das Boosten eignete. Mit Titan III kamen sie aber dann vermehrt :-(, die fetten maxed 11er aus Titan I und II als Gegner. Hier lockten viele Pokale bei einem Sieg aber auch die Gefahr die hart erkämpften Trophäen im Falle einer Niederlage wieder zu verlieren. Nach 2-3 unglücklichen Niederlagen mit 48 oder 49% und immer mehr als 30 Pokalen Abzug, entschied ich lieber länger zu Suchen und auf schwache 11er oder am besten 10er und tiefer zu warten. Und tatsächlich fand ich auf dem Weg nach Titan II täglich drei bis vier 10er und sogar ein bis zwei 9er, diese jedoch häufig nur am Vormittag. 4400 Pokale hatte ich nach einer guten Woche erreicht, doch ich merkte schon, dass wird zeitlich eine echt enge Kiste. Einige im Clan begannen schon zu stöhnen, dass sie ständig ausgeraubt werden und auf der Stelle treten – half alles nix „Mitgehangen, mitgefangen“ wie man so schön sagt ;-) Als Motivation habe ich dann gerne die von mir angegriffenen 9er gezeigt, welche ich in Titan III und II gefunden habe, nach dem Motto „wenn die das auf Titan geschafft haben, dann stellt euch mal nicht so an ;-)“ Mein krassester Fund war ein 8er, ja richtig gelesen ein Rathaus 8 mit 4336 Pokalen. Aus Respekt vor dieser Leistung habe ich das Dorf nur mit halber Kraft, den Helden, Heilern und den Clanburgtruppen angegriffen. Bei 4500 Pokalen entschied ich, den Ausbau des Infernoturms abzubrechen und suchte mir in den Top 100 Global Dörfer mit mehr als 10 erfolgreichen Verteidigungen. Während dies bei anderen im Clan zu stolz gezeigten erfolgreichen Verteidigungen führte, hatte ich immer irgendwie das Pech, dass meine Gegner das Dorf schon kannten, mit Bowlern oder aus der Luft kamen. Ich nehme es vorweg, am Ende der Saison standen bei mir 218 erfolgreiche Angriffe und sage und schreibe EINE einzige erfolgreiche Verteidigung :-( Hier komme ich auch gleich zum nächsten Tipp bzw. Warnhinweis: der Weg zur Legende ist lang und benötigt vor allem Zeit! 6 bis 7 Stunden am Tag waren keine Seltenheit, daher Achtung wenn Familie, Job oder Schule diese Zeit nicht zulassen. Die zweite Woche war zäh, die Suche dauerte um einiges länger, aber jetzt gab es kein Zurück mehr. Kurz vor Titan I und 4700 Pokalen hätte ich fast das noch mögliche Wochenschild gekauft, mich dann aber auf Hinweis von unserem Mastermind aus dem Clan dagegen entschieden, weil es aufgrund der progressiven Verkürzung nach Angriffen nicht lange gehalten hätte. Noch gut eine Woche bis Saisonende und die Zeit drängte. Jetzt nur nicht mehr Angriffe verlieren, war die Devise, aber wenn man nach mittlerweile gut 30-45 Minuten Suche endlich ein Dorf findet, wird halt angegriffen, trotz teilweise nur 6 Pokalen maximaler Ausbeute und als Gegenüber voll ausgebaute 11er. Mit Vorsicht und etwas Glück bei den Angriffen stand ich drei Tage vor Saisonende bei 4960 Pokalen und entschied mich, dass 2 Tage Schild zu kaufen. Bis auf einen 11er traten die anderen 11er im Clan auf der Stelle oder wurden durch Niederlagen immer wieder zurückgeworfen. Ich selbst kalkulierte mit 5-6 erfolgreichen Angriffen unter dem Schild, fand aber nix mehr. Fast ein ganzer Tag Suche und kein einziges Dorf zum Angreifen :-( Dann endlich in der Nacht, nach dem EM Spiel zwei Dörfer gefunden. Noch gut 20 Stunden Schild und 4987 Pokale standen zwei Tage vor Saisonende auf der Uhr. Dies sollte doch reichen, oder? Und dann war es endlich soweit, unser Clankrieg war im vollen Gange und ich war wieder mal „in den Wolken“ unterwegs. Nur noch 13 Pokale und jetzt nur nicht verlieren! Auf einmal verzogen sich die Wolken und 52 mögliche Pokale lachten mich an :-) Ein Stern = 50 % reichen! Ich war aufgeregt wie ein kleines Kind. Das Dorf kannte ich noch nicht, aber egal, die Chance kommt nicht nochmal! Queen und Heiler gesetzt und gleich vom X-Bogen erfasst. Mist, jetzt nur nicht die Queen verlieren! Wutzauber drauf und alles im näheren Umfeld erst mal plätten. Golem, Mauerbrecher und Magier hinterher und dann die Walküren losgelassen. Dann passiert es, die Mauerbrecher werden vom Mörser erwischt. Alle platt und der Rest kommt nicht durch. Hilft nichts, den 1. Sprungzauber eingesetzt, so dass die Truppen erst mal in das Dorf kommen. Das gegnerische Rathaus war nicht mehr zu erreichen, also auf das Abräumen außen konzentrieren. Ich schau auf die Prozente. 27 % erst, verdammt wird das eng. Meine Queen ist schon tot, hatte vorher aber noch die Eagle erwischt. Jetzt müssen es der King und Warden mit den verbliebenden Walküren reißen. 35, 40 Prozent, 42, 44, 46 … nur noch der Warden und ein Magier in Reserve sind am Leben. 48 Prozent, gleich ist es geschafft. Der Warden greift das Labor an und wird von einem Bogenturm unter Feuer genommen. In dem Moment setze ich den Magier und gemeinsam schaffen sie noch das Labor und eine Bauhütte zu zerstören. 50 % = 17 Pokale YEEESSSS :-) „I´am legend“ brüllt es aus mir heraus. Stolz poste ich den Kampf im Clan und schaue Ihn mir auch gleich nochmal an. Jetzt sehe ich auch erst den Gegner. Brandon, DER Brandon himself, die lebende Legende bei Clash of Clans hat mich zur Legende gemacht – wie geil ist das denn? ;-)thumb|400px Fazit nach 3 Wochen Nervenschlacht: Legendenliga erreicht, mit dem Clan Platz 48 in Deutschland geschafft, gut 500 Juwelen für Schub, zusätzlichen Schutz und Schild ausgegeben, meinen eigenen Angriffs- und Spendenrekord in einer Saison gebrochen und erst mal die Nase voll von der ewigen Suche. Nächstes Ziel – Platz 1 beim Beuteturnier zurückerobern und verbleibende Errungenschaften vollmachen!